


Fen'Harel Enasal

by VictoreaFrost



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Heartbreak, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoreaFrost/pseuds/VictoreaFrost
Summary: Solas finds himself in Mytha'Lin's dreams and finally takes the step to communicate with her. This is just a small piece of what will eventually be adapted on with a little bit of my predictions for DA4. There is a Dalish to English glossary at the end.





	Fen'Harel Enasal

 

Mytha’Lin dreaded nightfall these days. It had been months since the Exalted Council -- months since she learned the truth about her lover -- and every night that she welcomed sleep he haunted her subconscious. He stood there, across a great distance and she couldn’t get to him no matter how far or how fast she ran. And when she finally got the courage to call out his name he vanished, leaving her to sit up in her bed in a cold sweat. Sleep did not come easily and she avoided it at all costs.

It had been more than a full day since she last slept and she was growing weary. She was plagued by phantom pains where the ancient magic burned in her veins, cast away by __him.__ The remaining Inquisition had searched everywhere for him. Mytha’Lin had hoped she could change his mind.

With a solemn sigh, she stripped down from her armor, let her hair down from it’s braid and crawled beneath the blankets. She rolled onto her side and hugged the pillow tight, closing her eyes. Hours passed and her head began to ache from exhaustion when sleep finally took her.

 

****

 

Droplets woke Mytha’Lin from her fitful slumber -- or so she thought. When she awoke she was lying in the forest, a place she once recognized as home. The forests of Wycome were lush and plentiful. The riotous canopy was disengaged, allowing her to see the dark clouds become illuminated with cracks of lightning. It took a few moments for Mytha’Lin to come to completely, realizing it was only her subconscious that had awakened but her body still slept not-so-soundly in her Skyhold quarters.

She stood and began brushing moss and other debris from her clothing when she noticed she was not dressed in her armor or any of the likeness of her wardrobe. Her arm, removed to stop the anchor from causing her inevitable demise was there but the anchor was not. She was donned in a traditional ceremonial gown with an animal pelt cloak -- similar to what the women of her clan would wear when they pledged one’s troth to their beloved under Sylaise’s blessing. “ _ _Sylaise enaste var aravel. Lama, ara las mir lath. Bellanaris,”__ She thought to herself with an undertone of disdain to her inner voice. “ _ _For eternity, my ass.”__ The sound of branches crackling caused Mytha’Lin to turn around.

“Who’s there?” She reached down and picked up a semi-sharp stone from the ground, backing up towards a tree. Her vision was hindered by the heavy rainfall coming through the canopy and the low-lying dark clouds. A pale figure entered her view from behind a fallen tree and she gasped, suddenly startled, and she dropped the stone in her hand. When she regained her composure she spit and spoke loudly and surely, “Harellan.”

“I deserve that completely, vhenan’ara,” The voice that had come to bring Mytha’Lin a world of heartache echoed in her ears, though it was only a soft whisper that passed his lips. Solas stood only a meter from her now. Darkness in the flesh under his eyes dampened their once lively color. His hands reached for her almost instinctively but he dropped them when she ran towards him.

“You asshole!” Mytha’Lin’s hands pounded on his chest and she pushed him with all of her might. The archer wanted nothing more than to push him onto the muddy ground but she could not will her body to do so. Solas stood his ground and did not attempt to stop the woman from her emotional expression. With each push her strength and willpower waned and eventually her fingers gripped his robes and she buried her face into the wolf pelt draped over his shoulder. Tears and droplets from the storm cascaded onto her cheeks and her heart-wrenching sobs echoed.

Solas’ heart ached at the sound of her despair. This is not what he wanted. He told himself two years ago he would not intervene with her life again. But when the Dragon’s Breath threat -- the threat he bestowed upon his lover with his interference with the Inquisition -- became apparent he could not sit idly by. So he let himself intervene. “ _ _This is the last time,”__ he told himself. He swore he would not watch her dreams. He swore that he would not send spirits of wisdom and compassion to guide her journey. But every night that he slept, he found himself traveling to her. Guided by his own heartache he found himself trapped in her dreams, her dreams had become his own personal night terrors. Solas’ found himself bound and trapped by her memory and his longing for her.

“I should not be here, vhenan,” Solas began to push her away, cursing himself. “Ir abelas, ma vhenan.” Mytha’Lin’s grip on his robes was strong and she would not budge. With a sigh of defeat, his arms encircled her, embracing the slender woman close to his chest. Fen’Harel felt as though his soul was dying with every sob that left his lover’s lips.

“Please do not go. Not yet,” A pleading, desperate voice broke through the sobs, muffled by Solas’ chest. “You have been so far away for far too long, emma lath.” She lifted her head and gazed into his eyes. Her eyelashes caught rain drops as they fell from the sky and she blinked them away.

In a moment of weakness when her hazel eyes met his, Solas’ hands gripped her cheeks and with desperation his lips found home against hers. A surprised, soft mewl was muffled by their kiss. Mytha’Lin’s slender fingers gripped his clothing tightly, afraid to let her lover go again. Their lips intertwined for what will never feel long enough to either of them. Both were afraid to break the kiss -- both fearful it was the last one they would ever share. But a need to breathe forced them apart, but only centimeters. Both Mytha’Lin and Solas struggled to catch their breath from the sudden show of passion. Solas’ fingers brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face.

“I promised you I would stay away until the time came. I did not intend to bring you here, lath,” His voice was unsure. The Fade had betrayed him and brought their souls together. Fen’Harel had done his best to sleep during the day when he knew she’d be busy. He’d done his best to avoid it as much as possible. Traveled as far as Tevinter to be away from Skyhold -- to be away from where her soul walked the Fade.

“You are here for a reason, Solas. Your soul brought you to me. I told you. Var lath vir suledin.” Mytha’Lin took one of his hands in hers and lifted it to her lips, kissing each finger softly. “Let things be how they are, Solas. Come home to me.”

“You know that is not possible, vhenan. I have to reclaim what is rightfully ours.” Solas’ voice was quiet and Mytha’Lin’s heart lurched. Solas never referred to the Dalish as his people. To hear him include her in the statement hurt her soul.

“You say that like it means something to me, Solas,” Mytha’Lin’s voice became callous. “ _ _I__ ,” Her voice cut through him, “Have lived as the Dalish. I have moved from forest to forest with every season. I have watched my brothers and sisters be taken by the shems when we left to scout the area. Watched them become slaves to magisters. Raped by nobles. Forced to forsake their heritage. And __you__ have slept for the past four hundred years.” Her hazel eyes narrowed.

“Vhenan, you must understand. Your heritage is not what you think it is. I told you, your vallaslin…” Solas reached for her, when her bellowing voice cut him off.

“My vallaslin is a reminder of who I am every day! A Dalish spy. I wear the mark of Dirthamen but I am not his slave.” The anger in her voice started to fade and with a sigh she continued. “I understand why you did what you did. The Evanuris were selfish. But Solas, that is a part of our history. Something we deserve to know. Tevinter boasts that they caused the fall of Elvhenan but that’s not true. Mages are killed, enslaved and made Tranquil because we do not understand magic. We do not understand the veil.”

“Mytha’Lin, Mythal and I worked so hard to stop the other Evanuris from enslaving our people. But when they killed her…they had gone too far.” Solas closed his eyes and exhaled. “I have failed our people when I only believed I was helping them. I thought I was protecting them.”

“Then help who we are now. Do not destroy us. The friends you have made in the Inquisition. We all cherish you. We do not want you to destroy yourself. There is so much you know that you can teach us.” Her hand rested against his cheek and he bent down, resting his forehead against hers. “You can stay with me. We can stay together.” She lifted her head to kiss him softly.

“I wish I could, vhenan. But I must right my wrongs. I must take down the veil and destroy the Evanuris. I can’t be selfish.” Solas’ ran his fingers through her hair before hugging her closely.

“Even if it means killing me in the process?” Mytha’Lin’s eyes welled up with tears once more and her heart began racing. “Ar’din nuvenin na’din, emma lath.”

“Even if.” Solas kissed her forehead before pulling away from her. “Now you must go. Someone is coming to wake you.”

Mytha’Lin blinked away her tears and when her vision became clear again, Solas was standing at the edge of the treeline, hundreds of meters away from her. When she looked down, her arm was once again gone and she felt the phantom pain once again. Her armor was soaked in blood and her hair was matted with blood and mud. A crack of lightning shone across the sky.

“Lathbora viran, vhenan. That’s what loving you feels like,” A whisper caressed her ear, a familiar voice, that caused her to jolt upright in bed. Her hair was plastered to her face with sweat and she ran towards the balcony to vomit violently over the edge.

“Inquisitor Lavellan, we need you urgently in the War Room,” Scout Charter’s voice sounded outside of her quarters.

“I’ll be there in a moment.” Mytha’Lin rinsed her mouth with water from her bedside and dressed in her armor before making her way down to the war room. When she opened the door she was greeted by Cullen, Josephine, Leliana and Scout Harding, Scout Charter and to her surprise, Varric. “What’s going on?”

“The scouts found traces of an elven caravan traveling towards Tevinter without a banner. Many of the elves traveling with them were Inquisition scouts, one of which we are certain is an agent of Fen’Harel. You remember her from the Exalted Council, I’m sure.” Leliana, showed Mytha’Lin on the map where they had been sighted in Tevinter.

“One of the elves traveling with them is someone I know well. Her name is Merrill. She was a companion of Hawke’s during our Kirkwall adventures,” Varric’s face looked concerned. “Merrill is a Blood Mage…she spent a lot of her free time trying to restore one of those blasted mirrors Morrigan told us about.”

“Merrill was the First to Keeper Marethari of the Sabrae clan...Keeper Marethari became possessed to protect Merrill and Hawke had to kill the entire clan. We learned of the tragedy at the Arlathvhen…it’s a meeting where all the clans come together every ten years. This is most disconcerting,” Mytha’Lin rubbed her temples. The news bringing on a sudden migraine.

“What would you have us do with this information, Inquisitor?” Cullen rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

“We’re going to Tevinter,” The Inquisitor picked up a dagger from the table and stabbed it into the table. “May the Dread Wolf guide us,” Mytha’Lin said with a smirk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

__

__Dalish to English Translations:_ _

__

  * “ _ _Sylaise enaste var aravel. Lama, ara las mir lath. Bellanaris.”:__ Sylaise’s blessing upon our home. From now on, my purpose is to love you. For eternity.



 

  * “ _ _Harellan”:__ Trickster



 

  * “ _ _Vhenan’ara”:__ Heart’s desire



 

  * “ _ _Vhenan”:__ Heart



 

  * __“Ir abelas, ma vhenan”:__ I am sorry, my heart/Very sorry, my heart.



 

  * “ _ _Emma lath”:__ My love



 

  * “ _ _Lath”:__ Love



 

  * “ _ _Var lath vir suledin”:__ Our love will endure.



 

  * “ _ _Arlathvhen”__ : meeting of all Dalish clans every ten years.



 

  * “ _ _Ar’Din nuvenin na’din”:__ I do not want to kill you.



 

  * " _Lathbora viran":_ A path of lost love/A path of longing not known.



 

 


End file.
